Rules
=Rules for this Wiki= Roleplay *In order to have a leader your character must have appeared as an apprentice or warrior and roleplayed at least once. *If you own the leader of a clan you cannot own the deputy unless approved by the staff. *All characters must be genetically correct and have life images cannot be photoshopped. *No more than one leader per user and do not beg or ask for a leader unless your doing a plot. If you do a plot please have the staff pass it first. *If a post contains things that may be triggers to other users, use a collapsible box labeled with "Trigger Warning: Triggering Topic Here". For example: "Trigger Warning: Descriptive Gore." *Please do not base your character on another user's character, as this causes drama. *No powerplaying. Do not make a one sided decision to have your character best another user's in battle. Please talk to the other roleplayer beforehand. *If you give your cat a mental or physical illness/disorder, please research it. If you don't, it can be perceived as extremely offensive, and you will most likely be asked to refrain from giving your cats disabilities. **When researching these mental and physical disabilities/illnesses, you must provide citations and references. This can be done on a subpage of your userpage, like the one the your signature is on. **If you have any of these disabilities/illness, it is still recommended that you do a little bit of researching. This is not a requirement, however. You may also list experiences you've had with the illness/disability on a subpage of your userpage, with your other disability/illness notes. *Do not edit somebody's page unless told. *When a user is inactive over one month their characters will go up for adoption; this is the same with users who are blocked. *For the special groups, The Storm Fronts, The Cloud Watchers, etc., only admins can approve the requests. Projects: Charart and Characters *If a charart goes without comment for twenty-four hours a admin can immediately CBA it, this does not go for Project:Characters. Fanficitons *If a story contains things that may be triggers to other users, use a collapsible box labeled with "Trigger Warning: Triggering Topic Here". For example: "Trigger Warning: Descriptive Gore." Chat *Cyperbullying is against this wiki's rules. If you are caught/seen cyberbullying you will be banned. *When banned do not make a new account or beg the staff members to unblock you. You will be reportedand immediately blocked. *Try to keep language PG-13. Reminder that words like "shit, ass, and bitch" are used in PG-13 movies. F-bombs and offensive slurs are off limits entirely. *Please try to refrain from any sexist, racist, etc. things in both the roleplay and chat. Consequences Only administrators and bureaucrats can block users. This is what action could possibly be taken against users who have broken the rules. #A polite first warning explaining what the user did wrong, and asking them politely not to do it again. Can also be followed up by up to two additional warnings. #'Blocks of a duration of 1 to 7 days' for minor violations if the user has been repeatedly warned and continues to violate the rules. #'Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks' for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. #'Blocks of 1 or more months' for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. #'Permanent blocking' is usually reserved only for vandalism and sockpuppetry. This can also be reserved for people who have caused major discomfort to the editors/users of this wiki. An administrator should leave a polite message on the rule breaker's talk page warning them of the consequence before taking action. There should generally be community consensus before blocking a user, though there can be exceptions in the case of vandalism and sockpuppetry. Contact Us Administrators :Maplepaw (talk)